


Love Me!!!!!

by femalefighter56



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, loved, parenting, relationships, the better parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: Victor just wants his child to love him. He doesn't get why he isn't loved by the other.





	Love Me!!!!!

Love Me!!!!!

            Yuri sat on the couch watching the news when he felt eyes staring him down. Looking at the floor he saw Makkachin was sleeping at the foot of the couch. His son, Dimitri was sleeping against his side under the blanket they kept over the back of the couch, which meant only one person was left to give this feeling. Looking over his shoulder he saw Victor standing a few feet from the couch with his arms folded staring him down. Sighing, Yuri moved just a little making sure he didn’t wake their four year old son. Dimitri was their child through surrogacy and you could tell he was theirs. He looked so much like himself it was scary. Jet black hair, light brown eyes, though he loved with his whole heart which was something Victor was known for. Having him was Victor’s idea. After their one year wedding anniversary Victor brought up the idea of having a child. Yuri figured he meant adoption, which he was fine with, but Victor brought up actually having a child. Since he planned to retire after the season anyway and Yuri figured he was only a year or so behind him with that thought they decided it was a good time to settle down. Finding the right woman was a struggle but in the end Yuuko had offered since they had talked about moving back to Japan anyway. With Victor retiring Yuri couldn’t stay in Russia and both had wanted to go back permanently anyway when the time was right. He had been a little scared at first about having a baby, he really didn’t see himself being a good parent but Dimitri was amazing and he loved his little boy so much.

            “There is plenty of space on the couch for you.”

            “Why doesn’t he love me?”

            “What?” At Victor’s exasperated whining Yuri rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV. Not this conversation again.

            “I don’t know what you are talking about Victor.”

            “Why doesn’t our son love me? Am I a bad a parent? Do I seem cold towards him? Tell me!”

            “Will you shush? Waking him up won’t help your case any.” Carefully getting up to avoid stepping on Makkachin and without waking their little boy, Yuri stood up and put Dimitri in his arms. Leaving Victor to hang off the back of the couch in his own groundless thoughts Yuri went to bring their son upstairs for the night. It was late and they had put him to bed a couple of hours ago but he came crying to him about a bad dream so he let him cuddle him for a while.

Hearing Victor follow him upstairs they worked together to get him in his little bed and made sure he was tucked in and sleeping soundly again. Taking Victor’s hand they went into their own room to get settled. Watching him sit on the edge of their bed Yuri was pulled closer and felt Victor bury his face in his shoulder.

“I am going to tell you for the hundredth time, he loves you.”

“No he doesn’t. He always goes to you. He hates me. I am a terrible father.”

“No you aren’t.”

“He tells you everything. Tell me what he wants and I’ll get it for him.”

“Stop spoiling him by buying him everything. He loves the toys but you don’t have to buy his love.” Seeing Victor lift his face and give him a look that screamed he didn’t believe him Yuri just sighed. “The boy is four. You are a great dad I promise.”

“Is it because I am not related to him by blood? Am I like a step dad to him?”

“Oh my god!” Pushing Victor away Yuri stood up and went to get changed for the night. He was so tired of this conversation. Victor never listened to him.

“Yuri.”

“No! Don’t give me that pouty face. I am telling you he loves you. Have you seen the smile on his face when you play with him, or come home from the rink? That boy adores you.”

“So then why does he always go to you? I mean he woke up from a nightmare and went running straight for you. He was calling out for you. I was in the office with the door open I might add and he totally blew me off. Even when he was a baby he would cry in my arms but quiet down the moment you held him. He would hate when I would feed him too.”

“I don’t know. Maybe he just thinks of me as the more comforting one.”

“I knew it! He hates me.”

Watching Victor throw himself on their bed with his face in their sheets Yuri finished changing and climbed on top of the sheets.

“Maybe you are just trying too hard. I mean, he does take after me and you know I am easy to deal with.”

“I knew having you be the father was going to be my downfall. I figured it would be because of looks though.”

“He is adorable.” Ignoring Victor now Yuri moved to get under the covers for the night. Tomorrow while Victor was out at Ice Castle teaching he would talk to Dimitri and get him to do something really special for his dad. He could really use the confidence booster.

Waking up feeling little shakes to the bed, Yuri saw Dimitri climbing into bed with him.

“Morning Dimitri.” Smiling at his son he slowly sat up and pulled the four year old close to him. “Sleep well I hope?”

“Good morning Daddy.”

“Any thoughts on breakfast?” Giving his little boy a kiss on his head they hung out for a few minutes before they got up and Yuri carried his son downstairs.

Putting breakfast on the table for them Yuri asked Dimitri if he was mad at his father. Being told no, which he already knew, he asked if he could spend some time with him later.

“Daddy, I love Papa! I love playing with him.”

“And he loves you too. He just wishes you two spent more time together.” Ruffling his hair he saw his big wide smile and they finished up. Hopefully later they could get this old and silly conversation put to rest.

Getting the house straightened up a bit since he the time to do so, Yuri heard the front door open as he started to clean up. Yelling to Victor not to make a mess he heard little feet running to greet the other.

“Hi Dimitri!”

“Hi Papa!” Going to say hello to Victor properly he saw him lifting Dimitri up into his arms with a wide smile on his face. “Want to play?”

“Sure. Let Papa put his stuff down and we can play okay?” Getting a kiss from Victor, Yuri saw how happy he was before they went into the backroom. That man was too much.

Putting everything away, Yuri went to find his boys and see what they were up to when he stopped in the doorway of Dimitri’s play room.

“Please Papa! Please, please, please!!”

“You want to go that badly?” Having no idea what Dimitri was begging about but seeing him bouncing Yuri sighed having a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later. Victor was always spoiling him with things trying to win his son’s love. “Okay fine. We will go. After dinner though.”

“Yay!!!!!!” Watching Dimitri start to run around the playroom Yuri gave Victor a questioning look only to be told by their son what was going on before Victor had the chance.

“Daddy! Papa is going to take me to the rink!”

“He is? Isn’t that nice.”

“Yea! I love skating with Papa!” At those words Yuri saw Victor tear up a bit. He knew their son loved both of them.

“He has taken you before?” Where was he when this happened? They talked about not letting him start skating until he was five. He knew a little about the ice but they didn’t take him for lessons or anything.

“Yea…the other week when he came with me to teach he was interested in what I was doing so I held him and took him on the ice.”

“You held our son…in your arms…on the ice?” Trying not to get upset over how dangerous that was he thought about how excited Dimitri was over this. He didn’t want to take that from him.

“You really had fun with me didn’t you?”

“Yea!!!!!!!!” Watching their little boy start running around again Yuri gave in. At least Victor knew exactly what he was doing.

“Can daddy join us later?”

“No! Just us!”

“Really? He skates too you know. Papa coached him all the time, you know this.”

“I want to go with just you,” Well, that did it for Victor. Yuri saw his heart explode from where he was. Seeing their son get scooped up in his arms for the biggest hug Yuri loved hearing his laughter.

“I can stay here with Makkachin, no big deal.” Having the house to himself for a little while would be nice.

“I love you so much Dimitri, my little man.”

“Love you too Papa. Daddy said you thought I didn’t like you. Silly Daddy.”

“He did? Yes…daddy can be silly sometimes.”

Biting his tongue Yuri walked away. The house would be so peaceful without Victor, maybe he would take a hot bath. At least that debate was over…for now.


End file.
